


Traders snippet

by sardonicsmiley



Category: Traders (TV 1995)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-27
Updated: 2008-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:23:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: Prompt: Grant, contemplating...whatever.





	Traders snippet

Everyone tries to tell Grant that he doesn't understand people. He's heard that since he was a child. That he just doesn't know people and that's why he can't fit in. That's why he doesn't do what they're all expecting. Because he doesn't understand.

Grant doesn't argue. He doesn't like arguing. But he knows that it isn't true.

Grant understands people. He understands everything about people. Why they do the things they do. The selfishness inside them. The easy cruelty that drives them. It's not even hate that makes them do the horrible things they do. It's just laziness. It's just caring more for themselves than they can even conceive to care another soul.

Grant understands people.

And that's why he'd rather spend his time with computers.

* * *


End file.
